no me preguntes
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: songfic... espero que les guste... mi primer kaoruXkenshin


**No me preguntes... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa...

Los personajes no son míos, son de Nobushiro Watsuki.

**Cáp. Único... **

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hay preguntas que simplemente no tienen respuestas... y para que preguntar cuando no conseguirás nada a cambio???...

Por eso mismo yo no se que decir ahora. ¿que soy?... o que soy para ti???... son preguntas de las cuales no conozco respuesta de tu parte... solo la mía... solo la definición de que soy pero no la de que soy para ti... y si lo preguntara... eso solo traería mas duda a mi cabeza y tal vez a la tuya...

Y si tu hicieras las mismas preguntas... tal vez no sabría responder... no se si debo o no debo hacer las cosas... solo actúo como me dicta el corazón... no se tampoco si estar aquí es apropiado... tener a un hombre en tu casa, mayor que tu por casi 10 años... sin estar casados... ante la sociedad puede ser algo inadecuado... pero ante nosotros es de lo mas normal... tal vez sea un delito seguir aquí... pero en realidad... solo se que no se nada.

Tal vez sea pecado hacer lo que hago, tal vez sea lo que me lleve a la salvación... pueden pasar tantas cosas... y cambiar los hechos depende el ojo que lo mire... son tantas cosas diferentes, tantas opiniones... que nunca sabré contestar las preguntas de todas ellas...

Si me preguntan si me duele estar a tu lado... eres tan parecida a Tomoe... pero no eres la misma... que si es verdad lo que siento... que si sencilla o difícil mi vida... que si es extraño el haber sido Batusai... tantas cosas... preguntas que no me gustan... que no quiero que formulen...

Simplemente porque no tengo explicaciones... simplemente porque hago lo que me dicta mi corazón desde hace tanto tiempo que he perdido la cuenta de todo... ahora el corazón me controla... ya no como el aquellos tiempos en que yo controlaba mis emociones... ahora solo soy un sirviente de este torpe y frágil corazón.

Este corazón que no se quiere ir de tu lado... que te ama... que no puede vivir sin ti... y he tratado que convencerme que lo mejor es irme... que debería de dejarte libre... que es peligroso que sigas a mi lado... pero es que no quiero irme... necesito estar a tu lado para respirar... me he vuelto tan dependiente de ti...

Lo único que se es que no me quiero separar de ti... que te amo... que a tu lado mi pena muere... que voy cerrando poco a poco esta cicatriz... que tu alma me reconforta...tu sonrisa es mi razón de vivir... que solo a tu lado soy verdaderamente feliz... solo con mirarte mi mundo cambia y se que es correcto... sin dudar de nada. Que eres lo que mas me importa... que me gustas mas que nada.

Me gustas mas que el amanecer... mas que los océanos... mas que nada... te amo como nunca amé...

Simplemente te amo...

Pero no me pregunten desde cuando te amo o cuando dejaré de hacerlo... porque en este mismo momento no lo se... puedo decir que te amaré eternamente... pero no lo puedo asegurar... los corazones cambian... lo se, había jurado amar eternamente la memoria de Tomoe... y mírame... ahora estoy tan enamorado de ti... que ya no pude separarme de tu lado.

Pero tal vez todo esto sea un sueño y una vez que despierte seguiré siendo aquel espadachín manchado de sangre... y todo esto no será mas que un sueño hermoso que me enseñará a alejarme del mal camino... tal vez solo seas un ángel que kami mandó para sacarme de la oscuridad... pero quien soy yo para merecer tal ángel... simplemente un rurouni que baga por el mundo sin una meta mas que redimir sus pecados... que le podría ofrecer yo a tal belleza o tan pureza cuando estas manos son sucias y esta alma es tan gris como pocas... no soy nadie que pueda ofrecerle riqueza o el mundo... yo solo puedo ofrecerle mi amor... amor que guardo en mi interior y que cada día crece un poco mas.

Lo guardo por temor al rechazo... aunque se muy bien lo que sientes... soy tonto, pero no tanto... se perfectamente que esta careta que pongo te daña... pero tal vez, en un tiempo aparezca alguien en tu vida que te pueda dar mas y te lleve a su lado y yo ese día moriré por dentro... ese día no podré mas que verte partir... porque si en este momento probara lo que es tu amor y un día lo perdiera... ten por seguro que me volvería loco... tan loco como lo estoy de amor.

Pero quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que me quede a tu lado... cada palabra, sonrisa, mirada... cada detalle de mi vida a tu lado... porque si algún día este bello hechizo se rompe recordaré con cariño cada uno de esos detalles... y viviré amándote...

Que tendré que volver a domar a mi corazón para poder olvidar... porque este esta empeñado en quererte, en estar a tu lado... y poco a poco le gana a la razón y a los motivos para no hacerlo... y poco a poco te vas adentrando mas en mi... poco a poco te voy queriendo mas... aunque tal vez si alguien me lo preguntara no contestaría nada, porque aunque lo reconozca para mi, para el mundo es muy difícil sacar los sentimientos... mas los de una persona que teme por la vida de aquellos que ama... y a ti te amo mas que a nada... eres lo mas importante que tengo... el ángel que pondría en una caja de cristal si es necesario para protegerla o dejarla volar para que sea feliz... soy capas de hacer cualquier cosa por ti... hasta morir...

Porque muero de amor todos los días a tu lado, y de angustia cuando no lo estoy... muero por ti... y vivo por ti... mi mundo eres tu... únicamente tu...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

como quisiera decírtelo Kaoru – dijo en un susurro el rurouni mientras veía a su amada entrenando en el dojo. Espiándola desde la puerta entreabierta... vigilando que nada le pasara... que nadie dañara su mas preciado tesoro...

kenshin??? – preguntó esta al ver el mechón rojo asomarse por la puerta...

si Kaoru-dono?? – al verse descubierto entró al dojo...

quieres tomar el te conmigo mas tarde??? – de dijo esta sonriente...

hai... – le dijo el marchándose del lugar...

además hay algo que necesito decirte... – le dijo antes de verlo salir...

tal vez... tal vez el día en que pueda decirlo este mas cerca de lo esperado...

**fin...**

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...** LECTORES!!!... que les parece... me esforcé mucho... ya que no soy buena con los fics de esta pareja... soy mas de parejas que quedan inconclusas o que son muuuy difíciles de creer...jajaja

En fin, este es un song-fic... espero que les gustara... la canción no es mía...es de u grupo español llamado "el arrebato"...la canción es de su segundo sencillo "un cuartito pa mis cosas" y la canción no se que nombre tenga... y como de plano no tenía mucha inspiración para el fic casi me fui copiando la letra...jajaja... casi es una calca el fic que la canción... aquí les dejo la letra para que lo confirmen...jajaja

No me preguntes si debiera o no debiera,

No me preguntes si es moral o es inmoral

No me preguntes si es pecado o no es pecado,

No me preguntes si es delito o es legal.

No me preguntes si me duele o no me duele,

No me preguntes si es extraño o es normal,

No de preguntes si es difícil o sencillo,

No me preguntes si es mentira o es verdad.

Porque no tengo explicaciones para darte,

Yo no soy dueño de este torpe corazón,

Empeñadito de querer estar contigo,

Y que no entiende de motivo ni razón... ohh...

Yo solo se, que estoy a gusto aquí,

Que no me quiero ir,

Que solo con mirarte hace que me sienta bien,

Que no hay nada en el mundo que me guste mas que tu,

Y que si tu me faltas se me duerme la alegría,

Es lo que siento niña mía...

No me preguntes porque...

No me preguntes desde cuando o hasta cuando,

No me preguntes si esto es sueño o realidad,

No me preguntes si te quiero o no te quiero

No me preguntes porque no se contestar.

Porque no tengo explicaciones para darte,

Yo no soy dueño de este torpe corazón,

Empeñadito de querer estar contigo,

Y que no entiende de motivo ni razón... ohh...

Yo solo se, que estoy a gusto aquí,

Que no me quiero ir,

Que solo con mirarte hace que me sienta bien,

Que no hay nada en el mundo que me guste mas que tu,

Y que si tu me faltas se me duerme la alegría,

Es lo que siento niña mía...

No me preguntes porque... (bis)

Yo solo se, que estoy a gusto aquí,

Que no me quiero ir,

Que solo con mirarte hace que me sienta bien,

Que no hay nada en el mundo que me guste mas que tu,

Y que si tu me faltas se me duerme la alegría,

Es lo que siento niña mía...

No me preguntes porque...

En fin, sin mas que contarles me despido...

Atte: Tommy

**P.D. DEJEN REVIEWS...**


End file.
